Dark Genesis
by Xtreme Team
Summary: The story of villainous mutants from Earth 42 and how they formed new teams after M-Day. Part 2 of the Earth 42 Series.
1. The Last Laugh

The Legacy Virus only afflicted the residents of Earth 42 for two days. However enough damage was done that many villains who were previously impervious to attack were now vulnerable. Magneto took advantage of this and gathered his Brotherhood. Together they began eliminating their rivals.

Magneto decided to form an alliance with Madelyne Pryor, the leader of the Sisterhood of Mutants. He pretended to help her team but in reality he was trying to destroy it. Magneto led the Sisterhood of Mutants into an ambush. His team would have destroyed the Sisterhood but unfortunately they were resilient. They fought back and the Brotherhood of Mutants was defeated. After the near destruction of her team, Madelyne Pryor decided to disband the Sisterhood of Mutants to ensure their safety from the Brotherhood of Mutants.

With the Sisterhood defeated, Magneto turned his attention towards one of his other rivals, Mister Sinister and his Marauders. Magneto and his Brotherhood attacked Sinister's lab, forcing him on the offensive and catching him completely off guard.

The battle lasted for quite some time. Magneto's team began to crumble before the Marauders but Magneto didn't let this stop him. He pressed on and eventually killed the Marauders however by this time; he had already lost most of the members of his team.

Magneto thought he had won but the fight was far from over. Marauder clones began pouring into the halls. Magneto and his team fought on. They took even more casualties because as they destroyed one clone, several more would take its place. Magneto pressed on alone and fought his way into the cloning chamber. He used his powers to crush the machine. Instantly the clones stopped coming and any existing clones slumped to the ground dead.

While Magneto shut down the cloning chamber, Mister Sinister killed the rest of his team. He spared Mystique after negotiating a deal with her. In exchange for her help in killing Magneto, he would give her any enhancement that she wanted. Mystique had no choice but to accept because if she didn't, Mister Sinister would kill her.

Together, Mister Sinister and Mystique ambushed Magneto. They were able to defeat him easily because he had become infected with the Legacy Virus. He lay on the ground slowly dying. Mister Sinister taunted his fallen foe but it was Magneto who got the final laugh. He used the last of his powers to destroy the lab in a massive explosion.


	2. Sinister Plans

Mystique and Mister Sinister were able to survive the destruction of the lab unscathed. Mister Sinister may have been physically unscathed but he was emotionally scarred. His entire life's work had been destroyed in an instant and there was no replacing it. If he had been capable of it, he would have broken down and wept at the sight of his ruined lab.

"Nathaniel, are you going to give me what you owe me?" Mystique's words broke the almost sacred silence that had descended.

Mystique's words pushed away the grief he felt inside. It was replaced with a feeling of intense hatred towards Mystique. He could not believe that Mystique could be so selfish. "Does it look like I am capable of fulfilling our deal right now Raven?" Mister Sinister shouted.

Mister Sinister had said her name with so much contempt that Mystique hesitated before replying. After choosing her words carefully, she responded. "I simply wished to know if you were going to fulfill our deal. I know that you are not capable of fulfilling it right now and I truly am sorry for what Erik has done."

Mister Sinister sighed. "I don't like breaking my deals but I have no idea how I am going to give you the enhancement that I owe you."

"You could always start over."

"It's not like I have much of a choice. You will get your enhancement but it will take some time. I estimate that within a year, I could have my lab rebuilt and enough DNA samples to give you the enhancement."

Mystique did not like this at all. She had hoped to get the enhancement sooner. "I need the enhancement sooner. It's for one of my allies."

"Last time I checked all of your other allies were dead."

"I have another and I need the enhancement for her."

"Her?" Mr. Sinister caught a glimpse of a mutant girl with blue skin in his mind's eye.

Mystique silently cursed herself for her mistake. She quickly put up a mental block in her mind to prevent Mister Sinister from identifying her ally. "Her identity shall remain a secret for now. Just know that I need the enhancement."

Mister Sinister smirked. Mystique thought that she had stopped him but she hadn't. He had already guessed the identity of Mystique's ally. Mister Sinister had to admit that he was surprised that the identity of this mutant had remained a secret for all this time especially since he thought Nightcrawler had been the only one. He decided to keep this information to himself in case he needed to blackmail her later. "You will have to wait until I rebuild my lab."

Mystique rolled her eyes. "You don't have to rebuild it."

"How else am I supposed to get my lab back?"

"Act like the villain you are and just steal one."

"Steal a lab?" The thought of stealing a lab hadn't even occurred to him. "Where am I supposed to find a lab worth stealing?"

"For a man of your intellect, you can be quite stupid sometimes. The lab you should steal is Weapon X. They have all the latest tech and hundreds of DNA samples."

Mister Sinister was very disappointed in himself for not realizing Weapon X's potential sooner. Mystique had been correct about Weapon X. It may not be as advanced as his old lab but it would be a good start. "Weapon X's facilities should suffice. We better make our way to Canada. We have a lab to steal."

Mystique shook her head. "We are not going to steal the lab. You are. I need to go obtain the DNA that I want you to splice my ally with."

"Very well. We'll meet up later after I have seized control of Weapon X and you have obtained the DNA sample."

The two parted ways. Mystique made her way towards the X-men's new school, Frost's Academy of Higher Learning. She was going to have a "chat" with Rogue. Mister Sinister was on his way to Canada. Once he arrived, he would head directly to Weapon X and seize control of its facilities. No one would be able to stop them and anyone who tried would die.


	3. Return of the Goblyn Queen

Madelyne Pryor paced back and forth in her apartment. She had intended to stay out of the game but with the rise of Purifiers, she was no longer sure that she could. Madelyne contemplated her current situation. She was living alone in an apartment and had not been disturbed by Purifiers. However, it was only a matter of time before some found her. She could stay and hope that they never find her or she could rebuild the Sisterhood of Mutants and stand against the Purifiers.

A brick shattered the glass of her apartment window. Madelyne picked it up. "Die Mutant!" was scratched into the surface of the brick. Madelyne threw the brick to the ground in disgust. There was a crash as another brick broke another window. The similar message was scrawled on it. A third brick broke another window. Its message terrified her. It said, "We know who you are Goblyn Queen."

The third brick helped Madelyne make her decision. She was going to rebuild the Sisterhood of Mutants. Hiding was pointless now that the Purifiers knew who she was. Madelyne gathered her things into a black duffel back, put her flaming red hair in a bun and walked out of her apartment. She wiped the memories of her existence from the mind of her landlord and anyone who had met her.

Madelyne made it out of her apartment without any trouble. Unfortunately, Purifiers were waiting for her outside. Madelyne set down her bag and battled the Purifiers. Even though she had not battled anyone for a while, she was as dangerous of an opponent as ever. She used her magic to conjure an army of goblins to assist her. With the help of her goblin minions, she quickly defeated the Purifiers. She sent all of them away but one. Madelyne ordered the goblin to carry her bag for her. She figured she may as well since the Purifiers already knew who she was. She would find a new place to stay before rebuilding her team.

A few days later…

Madelyne had found a new place to stay and had begun rebuilding her team. She had arranged a meeting with Selene Gallio and was on her way to their arranged meeting place. A mutant flew passed her with Purifiers following closely behind. Madelyne decided she would help this mutant before she met with Selene.

"Kill the bird thing!" One of the Purifiers shouted. The Purifiers started throwing bricks, rocks, glass and anything they could find at the mutant.

"You will need better aim if you wish to injury me!" The bird "thing" taunted as she gracefully soared into the sky and landed on top of a building. "Also I am no bird thing, I am a Harpy!" It was more or less true. The woman had long, hot pink hair, green feathered wings, and retractable golden claws on her hands and feet. She was clothed in a short dark green dress.

"Enough of this. We should go find another mutant to destroy." The group of Purifiers left.

Madelyne Pryor approached. She had seen what had happened and was quite impressed by the harpy mutant. "You can come down! I will not harm you!" She shouted up to the woman on top of the building.

"Nice try but I do not believe you. You could be just another human trying to harm me."

"I could be but I am a mutant like yourself, Mai Valentine."

"How do you know my name?"

"One of my mutant powers is telepathy. I am able to read minds."

"I believe you." Mai jumped off the building and used her wings to gently glide to the ground. "Very few know my name. The only way you could know it would be your mutant power. Why have you sought me out?"

"I happened to come across you while you were dealing with those nasty humans. I sent them away with my powers."

"Thank you. It is nice to meet a fellow mutant but I must be on my way before more humans come."

"Wait! I have a proposal for you."

"What is your proposal?"

"I am creating a Sisterhood of Mutants to stand against the Purifier threat. I would like you to join me."

"I'm in." "You'll need a code name. Mine is Goblyn Queen."

"OK. How about Harpie Lady?"

"Perfect. Welcome to the team Harpie Lady."

"What should we do now?"

"I have a meeting with another mutant to attend. You are welcome to come with me or you can gather your things and we can meet up later at our base."

"I'll come with you. I don't have very many possessions. Everything I own is in my bag and I can retrieve it later."

"Very well. We have a meeting with the Black Queen to attend."


	4. The Immortal Mutant

Madelyne Pryor led Mai Valentine to a fancy café. The two mutants stepped inside. A pale skinned dark haired woman sat alone at a table in the corner. She was dressed in a black corset, black leggings and black boots. Madelyne knew that this was the woman that she was looking for. She approached the table with Mai Valentine by her side.

Selene Gallio, better known as the Black Queen, saw the Goblyn Queen approach her table. She also noticed the hot pink haired female that was with her. The sight of the other woman filled her with irritation. "You're late. Also, you told me you were coming alone!"

Madelyne sighed. She had told Selene that she would come alone but things hadn't exactly gone as planned. "It's complicated but the reason that I have come has not changed. I would like you to join my Sisterhood of Mutants."

Selene was shocked. She knew that Madelyne had disbanded the original team. Selene decided she would find out why Madelyne was forming a new team. "Why should I join?"

"I am forming a new team for protection. The Purifiers are becoming a threat "

Selene was not satisfied by Madelyne's answer but she decided to give her one last chance to convince her to join. "I am immortal. I do not have reason to fear the Purifiers."

Madelyne was stunned. She had thought that Selene would accept her proposal. Madelyne tried to come up with another reason to convince her to join but she couldn't come up with one.

"You should help us because if you don't the mutant race could be destroyed by the Purifiers!" Mai Valentine blurted out.

Selene thought about what Mai had said. "The girl has a point. I will join your Sisterhood of Mutants."

Mai was angered that this woman had referred to her as a girl. She was eighteen so she was technically an adult. "I am no girl! I am the Harpie Lady!"

Selene would have been angered but she was impressed with by the girl's courage. "You are still just a girl to me but I am impressed by your mutation. I have never seen a winged mutant like you before."

"Thanks?" Harpie Lady said. She was unsure if it was compliment or sarcasm.

Madelyne would have been content to allow the two to continue speaking but she was on a time limit. "We must be on our way. We have one more to meet with."

"I must gather my things. Where is your base of operations?" The Black Queen said.

"Our current base is my apartment." Madelyne replied.

Selene was filled with disgust. She hated apartments. They always felt too crowded especially when more than one person was living there. It was one of the many reasons that she lived in a mansion. "I don't do apartments. I would prefer us to use my mansion. It has plenty of space."

Madelyne Pryor was surprised by Selene's generosity. Little did she know that Selene had offered her mansion because she hated apartments. "We can use your mansion as our base."

"Then it is settled. I will go to my mansion to prepare it for use as a base. Here are the directions." Selene gave both women the directions to her mansion before leaving to prepare her home for use as a base.

Harpie Lady turned to the Goblyne Queen "That was very generous of her." She said.

"It was." Madelyne agreed. "We should head to our last meeting for the day." The two mutants got up and left the café.


End file.
